PROTOTYPE: Abandon All Hope (FIXED)
by The Phantom Penance
Summary: (To those who read the previous one, I'm sorry, but I used the wrong file. THIS one is fixed!) "Ye though I walk through the Valley of the Shadow of Death, I will fear no evil. For thou art with me." Rapture's a little farther from Heaven, and it casts twice as much shadow


**I OWN NOTHING!**

 _I've taken many lives-_

 _Wait. Actually, that just depends on your perspective of the exact definition of what life is. If you think it to be that brief period of time in history where some event causes your weak slab of flesh to possess a glimpse of high functioning, then yes, I've taken plenty of those._

 _But if you believe it the experiences you feel, the sensations of touch, sight, taste, smell, and sense you've had the luxury of having, and the sum total of hellos and goodbyes you've made with people, then no. I've never taken any of those._

 _But something- or rather, someone- far worse did._

 _And I've spent many years trying to take back what this great evil had done, or at the very least, heal the scars it had made, but all of it was in vain. Even worse, my struggle turned me into something I could never have foreseen myself becoming. It's like waking up every morning, looking in a mirror, and seeing the reflection of the devil himself. Then realizing the devil was you._

 _I won't lie, the fight has made me something I'm not, something I want to forget. But every time I lower my guard, my mind takes me to that place. When I dream, I roam down the halls once again, hear the foreboding and eternal echo of a water droplet striking the ground and hope that is all that lays in the darkness._

 _I take back my earlier statement now. I have taken no life. Rapture is full of dead things walking, most of which don't even have the proper sense to know they're already dead._

 _No, I've only ever taken one life. Just one. And God, does that one haunt me to this day…_

"You should have let me die!"

"Oh yeah sure, I'll be sure to remember that the next time around. See, I've already committed it to memory! ' _Be sure to remember that the next time you find someone bleeding to death on the ground, just walk past them!'"_

So…. I found Elizabeth Comstock (shocker) amongst all the chaos and the gunfire and decided to be a real gentleman and help her back to strength. Rapture was only going to get worse, and if I ever wanted to get off -a priority _slightly_ higher than the question of how I got on in the first place- I would need a lady of her expertise on my team.

She…thoroughly expressed her gratitude. Through punching and scolding. Booker's influence no doubt.

Never mind that now. Let's focus on the more important matters, i.e., breaking the lock off this thing and making sure nothing gets in.

"Where are we anyway?" Elizabeth demanded.

"One of Fontaine's smuggling fridges, you know, the decommissioned types. They're big and spacious, big enough to hold deep marine fishes, or whatever else Fontaine wanted to bring into Rapture."

"A fridge? All of Rapture's gone mad, and your best idea is to weather through it inside a refrigerator?" Elizabeth questioned.

It may be just me, but I liked Elizabeth better when she was fictional. And not a smoker because it lingers. _Hard._

"Well it beats your idea of getting your head bashed in any day. How'd you let that happen, since you're packing a freaking crossbow." I already knew why, but emotional Elizabeth is less likely of getting killed by me than sarcastic, annoying Elizabeth.

Or she'd kill me first. _She's_ the one packing the freaking crossbow.

"I….I needed to save a girl," she confessed, all her previous spunk leaving her as predicted. "But I couldn't do that either, could I? I left her to this, this mess, knowing somebody would come and put it right, or try to put it right."

Well, how do you provide moral counsel to the one whose seen "all the doors and what's behind the doors?" Loved the Bioshock games, but there came a time where all I knew of the games turned into a glorified representation of the last days of the week:

WTF (udge).

"You probably have no clue what I'm talking about." Elizabeth chuckled, her voice hollowed and void of enjoyment.

"I'm open-minded, about aliens and time-travel and all that, I'm not high on ADAM, and I saved your life, kinda makes me your best listener at the moment. Just talk till you can't talk no more, or fall asleep. We got all night." I smirked.

And so she did. What she thought I would take as insanity, I naturally already knew since I lived her life already (in a videogame sense). However, I kinda zoned out when she brought up the Lutece particles and science-y stuff.

All the while, the troubles of Rapture would wait for us in the morning. Sheesh, everyday down here would definitely be way more worse than the last, filled with insane splicers and Big Daddies, just a giant fish tank full of things that wants to kill me.

But, for a while at least, we enjoy the calm that comes before the inevitable storm.

 **NOT A FANFIC!**

 **Just a prototype. I want you all to read and vote on the new poll I've made. It's asking about a new fanfic I just might make between Bioshock, Dragon Age, or Witcher. If you want this to be a reality, then you already know what must be done.**

 **HAVE A GOOD DAY!**


End file.
